Hunger
by shane'svoice
Summary: Emma knows her hunger will be sated at the Mayor's mansion. Regina always makes sure of that. One shot. Swanqueen. Smut.


*note: my very first swanqueen fic. I love these two characters so much I had to write something. Reviews are always welcome :)

* * *

Emma was running late.

She knew it even as she rushed to pull up her car in front of the mayor's mansion. She quickly got out, took a moment to brush her hands over her red leather jacket and run them swiftly through her blonde waves. She sent a strong kick towards the yellow car door behind her, slammed it shut and quickly made her way towards the mansion.

Regina Mills opened the door before Emma even raised her hand to knock.

"You're late, sheriff" the woman growled at the sight of her.

Emma tried to smile at the face of arctic cold. She could feel the chill of the mayor's ice cold gaze down to her spine.

Regina stood before her in a stunning, dark blue dress that showed off her curves perfectly. The sharp stare from those brown eyes pierced through her. She tried to answer as calmly as possible.

"I did as you asked, Madame Mayor. The…err…object you asked me to acquire…I ah…it took a while at the se- uh the store."

"Took you three hours to drive across a few blocks in that piece of junk?" Regina ushered her into the house before turning and walking into her kitchen. Emma's eyes followed the elegant form as she continued her explanation.

"Well I thought I'd stop by at Gran's to grab a beer before our erm…usual meeting." She shrugged.

Regina eyed her closely before pouring a glass of wine and setting it down on the marble counter top. She poured another and held it out for Emma.

"Thanks" The blonde reached out for her glass and eagerly took a sip. Regina busied herself in preparing dinner.

Emma smelled a steak cooking on the stove and something else. Something sweet. Apples and cinnamon? mmm….

One of the many perks of being the Mayor's personal play thing was getting to taste everything that talented woman had to offer. Even her delicious home cooked meals. Emma never left the mansion with an empty stomach.

Emma thought, smiling, as she took another sip- all of her hungers could be sated here. Regina Mills always made sure of that.

Over the past few months, the mayor had just about fulfilled every single one of Emma's fantasies. The woman was adventurous, she'd give her that. Though she hated the snarky remarks and the woman being a constant pain in her ass, Emma had to admire the wild streak in Regina. It almost matched hers. Almost.

So she wasn't surprised when yesterday the mayor had whispered the request in her ears, after a passionate night of fucking. Emma agreed to it instantly.

"Make sure it's big, dear" Regina had dropped by at the sheriff's station earlier in the day and boldly described the object she desired, "not unrealistically though, sizeable, and no unusual colours, keep it real, pleasurable. Find something you'll be comfortable with as you'll be the one wearing it after all."

Emma simply stared at the dark haired woman in front of her as she continued, "you need to look desirable in it too. I don't want to be fucked with some cheap toy. Invest carefully Ms. Swan. We can continue our meeting tonight, the usual time?" the dark eyebrows arched up and Emma quickly nodded. The woman had then nodded curtly and turned around, strutting towards the station door in her high heels and designer skirt. Emma watched the sway of perfectly round hips as the mayor exited the station.

_Damn..._

She was wearing it. Regina had no idea that she'd decided to put it on before driving over to her mansion. It seemed logical to Emma. She could get comfortable in it before her meeting with the mayor. Get accustomed to the feeling of it inside her shorts, under her jeans….

Regina set the table. The kitchen smelled of cooked meat and mysterious spices. Emma sat across the mayor and filled her plate. Tonight is going to be interesting, she thought happily.

"So you went to Gran's" Regina spoke abruptly, her eyes searching the sheriff's features.

"Ummhmm" Emma nodded, her mouth full of bread and meat. She finished her meal quickly and drank deeply from her glass.

_God Regina knew how to cook. The food was delicious._

"I would've been here earlier" Emma watched as Regina bent down to take something out of the oven. Apple turnover. "Ruby wanted to chat a bit so I-

"Ruby?" The dish dropped on the table with a loud thud. Emma looked up at Regina. Brown eyes were wide, she saw something spark in them. Anger? Disgust? She couldn't tell.

"Umm…yeah…Ruby…what?"

"You were late for our appointment cause of…that woman?" she screeched.

"Woah there, she's my friend!" Emma shot back. She got out of her chair and took a step closer towards the clearly annoyed older woman, "I don't believe I have done anything wrong, Madame Mayor"

"Oh no no why would you think that, not like you were looking down that tramp's blouse every time she had bent over to take your order. That cheap, little…"

Emma didn't pay attention to the rest of the mayor's sentence or the numerous profanities she kept uttering against her friend Ruby. Her mind was working fast.

_Is she…jealous? Could it possibly be that the mighty Mayor Mills was jealous her lover was even paying the slightest, though innocent, attention to a woman other than herself?_

_Ah._

Emma smiled. This was interesting development after all.

She leaned closer towards the darker woman, feeling the anger radiating from her luscious form.

Regina was gorgeous when she was angry.

She whispered in her ear.

"I'm wearing it, Regina and I don't plan on fucking any red head with it. Just you."

Regina gasped. She quickly looked down at Emma's front as the blonde smirked. Her eyes grew wide as the sheriff quickly crashed her lips over hers. The brunette's hand trailed over the place where the toy was secured.

Regina's hand rested over _it_, her fingers tracing it through the rough material of Emma's jeans. A moan escaped her lips as she kissed the sheriff. Desire spreading quickly through every nerve ending of her body.

Her deliciously rich and sultry voice sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Emma felt that all too familiar need rise in her core. Regina's voice never failed to drive her wild.

"Upstairs. Now" growled Regina. Emma laughed.

Once inside the bedroom, Regina pushed Emma against the wall and pulled her into another passionate kiss, crushing their bodies together. Tongues traced each other, tasting, playing.

Regina could feel _it_ push against the front of her dress as she rubbed her body against Emma.

The blonde moaned loudly and grabbed Regina's firm ass, grinding into her. Regina bit down on Emma's bottom lip, sucking slightly, then kissed her neck. Her teeth grazing and marking the creamy skin. Regina's thoughts drifted.

_Emma Swan. How appropriate was her last name...the blond indeed had the appearance of a swan... Soft, fair, long necked…_

_Beautiful…_

Regina quickly stopped her train of thoughts as they loomed towards dangerous regions. She couldn't let her mind wander there, to places of innocent desires and longing and lo-

No. They were only fucking. Just sex. Nothing else. Regina kept telling herself.

She laced her fingers through blonde curls and grabbed a handful as she wrapped her long, slender legs around the sheriff's waist, wanting the object to push against her even more. Her dress bunched up as she pressed down on Emma's front.

Emma's hand quickly reached around Regina's hips to hoist her up as she carried her towards the queen sized bed. She roughly dropped Regina on top of her satin sheets then focused on getting the clothes off of her lover's elegant body. Regina chuckled as Emma growled at the zipper, which seemed to be stuck, and then she gasped as she heard her dress being ripped off.

"Emma Swan!" she looked at the blonde, scandalized, "that was a favourite!"

"Regina…" Emma huffed. Frustrated. Turned on. She captured the brunette's mouth in hers once again, silencing her, and pushed her further up on the huge bed. Regina moaned with desire. The destroyed dress was forgotten.

"Take your clothes off, sheriff" she spoke through clenched teeth as Emma's hand squeezed a firm breast through her lacey black bra.

Emma ignored her and focused on completely undressing the dark haired woman. She took a moment to admire the view once her job was done.

Regina's caramel skin was smooth, perfect- a sharp contrast to Emma's milk white skin covered in bruises and scars. She loved undressing this dark goddess. Her body had all the perfect curves and she admired it. She loved pleasuring Regina.

She trailed kisses down the brunette's body. Emma took a dark nipple in between her lips and sucked deeply. Regina moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Unh…oh Emma…"

She loved hearing Regina call out her name during sex.

She whispered in her lover's ear.

"Do you want it inside you, Regina? Tell me. Do you want me to push it inside you, go deeper than you've ever been explored? Hmm? Tell me"

Her hand squeezed and pulled at Regina's breasts, taking turns as her mouth found the special spot below the darker woman's earlobe on her neck. Emma trailed her wet tongue over Regina's skin and bit down harshly.

The moan her actions elicited set her insides on fire. Regina pushed her leather jacket off her shoulders and clawed her back through her white tank top.

"Take your pants off! Now! I mean it, Swan!" Regina nearly screamed, her eyes glaring, threatening.

"Yes, your majesty" Emma laughed, amused by the otherwise taunting, calm and collected woman's impatience.

She stepped away from the bed and started undressing, Regina's eyes followed her every move.

First she discarded her tanktop, bra, took off her boots next, then ever so slowly, she started to unbuckle her belt.

She knew it was driving Regina wild. Her lover wanted to desperately see the silicone shaft, which was now lodged comfortably in between her legs inside her boy shorts.

Emma heard a groan coming from Regina's direction and suddenly hands were on her waist, yanking her jeans down to her ankle.

"Impatient are we? Hmm?" Emma chuckled. She looked up to meet Regina's eyes.

Regina was eyeing the front of Emma's shorts. She licked her lips.

_Damn woman I love when you do that_

Emma slowly pulled down the elastic waistband of her shorts and waited.

Regina gasped. The brown eyes darkened as it slowly took in the sight of the sheriff. Emma stood before Regina, baring her deliciously pale skin, her firm breasts sported perfectly erect nipples, a leather harness was clasped around her hips and, the eyes finally centred on it, the long shaft protruding proudly from between those muscular legs.

"Like what you see, madame mayor?" Emma raised an eyebrow "exactly as you wanted isn't it?"

Regina mouth curled up into a wicked smile.

"Why sheriff it's exactly what I wanted"

Emma saw desire that matched hers in those dark brown eyes. She pushed her body on top of Regina. Crashing her lips on the dark, luscious ones.

Regina moaned as she felt the hard, thick shaft of the strap-on push directly at her center.

"Em..Emma…inside…"

Emma didn't need to be asked twice. The blonde positioned the shaft directly at Regina's entrance and pushed. Inserting the entire length in one, strong thrust.

"uunnnh!"

Emma kept the mayor's lips locked with hers as her hips thrust forward. Regina was making all kinds of noises, sending shivers through Emma's body. She felt the toy brush at her own clit with each thrust, the friction created wetness inside her. She trailed a hand down Regina's body, pinching and pulling at dark nipples, then slowly moving down to where her hips were roughly pumping into the other woman.

"Harder, oh god, fuck me harder!"

Emma growled inside Regina's neck. The woman knew dirty talks drove her crazy during their heated fucking. Emma's thrusts became frenzied. She roughly grabbed both of Regina's wrists with her free hand and held them above the brunette's head. Her other hand traced fast circles on the mayor's clit. Her hips thrust the strap-on dick deeper inside her lover.

"You wanted this, huh? You wanted me to fuck you like this? Make you come undone on my dick?"

"mmf! Unh! Oh Emma…Emma…uh-uh-uh"

"I'm going to make you scream tonight, your majesty" Emma growled hotly in Regina's ear.

Regina pushed her hips to meet Emma's rough thrusts. She had never felt so completely full and so thoroughly fucked. The toy was penetrating her deeper and she felt her climax build fast as Emma's fingers rubbed her clit. She moaned and groaned. She wanted to grab and pull emma's body closer to hers but the sheriff's grip on her wrists was relentless. Desperate for more of her lover's body, Regina wrapped her legs around the hips of the blonde. She raised her head to bite down on Emma's neck. Her legs gripped on to firm hips as the sheriff pushed into her. Harder. Faster. Whispering into her ears. Setting her body on fire.

_So close…so close…_

Suddenly the thick shaft was removed from her and Regina groaned in anguish.

"Ride me, Regina" Emma ordered.

Under any other circumstance Regina would've been furious at the sheriff for taking that tone with her. But at the moment, she just didn't give a fuck.

Soon the blonde was lying on her pillows, watching the toy slowly disappear within her lover's wet folds.

Regina positioned her arms on either side of her lover's body, balancing her own weight. Her brown eyes met the green as she pushed down on Emma's hips.

They moaned at the same time. Pleasure taking over their bodies. Consuming them.

Soon their hips were pushing forward in a steady rhythm. Emma's hands squeezed Regina's breasts as the woman lifted herself then dropped down again on her strap on. Again and again. Regina's heated walls clenched the toy inside her.

"Oh…unh…feels so good…oh Emma…god"

"That's right. Ride me, Regina. Make yourself come. Uh god I love feeling you thrust into me…oh yeah…mmmh"

"You-y-…oh…you're…stretching me…unh…so…uh…oh yeah…much..uh"

With one hand kneading and caressing Regina's breasts, Emma used her other to circle her clit once again.

Her index finger flipped up and down on Regina's heated flesh. The woman shuddered at her lover's touch.

Regina knew she wouldn't last any longer. The thick silicone shaft was stretching her, pushing into her wet centre as she thrust down on top of her lover. She felt her juices coat the toy. Emma's finger was too much.

Regina felt waves of pleasure crash over her.

"Emma….oh Emma….oh mmmh….oh f-fuck!" She screamed as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Her heart pounded inside her breast.

Emma slowed her finger on Regina's clit, thrust her hips slowly, helping her lover ride the last waves of passion on the strap-on. Regina collapsed on top of her, trying to catch her breath.

Regina felt a soft hand running through her short hair. Soothing her. Tracing down her spine gently. She loved it when Emma touched her after she was spent.

She wanted to return the favour.

Regina lifted herself off the strap-on. Emma's eyes widened at the glistening wetness on the toy left by her lover.

Soon the harness was taken off and Regina positioned her mouth between Emma's legs.

Emma moaned loudly as soon as the tongue swiped over her clit. She knew she was ready for Regina as the strap-on had created delicious friction on her heated mound.

"oh…"

More sharp swipe of tongue. Lips sucking on her sensitive flesh. Sucking hard.

Emma moaned in pleasure. Regina's arms wrapped around smooth thighs and gripped like vice as her mouth worked skilfully on her lover's core.

"Oh god Regina…yes….oh yeah…yeah…" Emma mumbled, lacing her fingers through dark hair, pushing her lovers mouth into her heat.

Regina lapped hungrily at the wet folds. Breathing in her lover's sweet, musky scent, tracing a finger over small curls then slowly pushing it inside the blonde.

Emma gasped as Regina added another finger. Working her insides in long strokes. Fucking her slowly as her tongue circled furiously on Emma's clit, driving her wild.

The blonde's hand clutched Regina's hair tightly, as her tongue continued to bring her closer towards her peak.

"Oh fuck! fuck uh Regina fuck me!" Emma moaned. Her other hand pulling satin sheets into her fist.

"Come for me Emma, come all over my fingers" Regina hissed between her legs.

Fingers pumped in and out of Emma's folds, fucking her roughly. Tongue lapped relentlessly at her clit and Emma gasped as passion coursed through her body.

"Oh Regina!" Emma gripped the brunette's head and pressed her lover's mouth hard against her heated mound as a strong orgasm washed over her. Regina slowly sucked her flesh as Emma felt her pleasure run through every nerve ending inside her body.

Regina slowly extracted her fingers and crawled up Emma's body, nestling comfortably within her lover's neck.

Soon both of their breathing began follow the same pattern. Chest rising and falling together. Emma pulled the cover over their naked bodies.

"What are you going to do about that turnover?" The blonde suddenly asked.

Regina chuckled.

"Still hungry, dear?

Smiling, Emma shifted on top of Regina. The brunette spread her legs wider. Eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"A bit yeah"

Regina laughed as Emma kissed her, pressing their bodies together, welcoming her lover's passionate advances.

After all, the sheriff could never leave the mayor's mansion unsated.

(The End)


End file.
